Born of Flame
by August08
Summary: A father's legacy is a powerful thing. However, Raphael didn't know just how powerful his father's legacy was until he found himself banished from his own home because of it. Alone and confused, he fights to break the curse that was left to define his life. However, the curse might just end up breaking him before he breaks it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : I have this nasty habit of getting ideas for new stories before I finish my other projects. But, the muse has struck and no matter how many times I try to make it go away it just comes back...and with a vengeance. This little AU story was born out of the lyrics of _The Phoenix_ by Fall Out Boy. This story has gone through many revisions to get to where it is now, and I hope you all enjoy it. Hopefully I'll be able to get back to my other projects soon, too.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing, only the OCs

* * *

A gentle breeze brushed the hilltop, combing the ruins. A small team of archeologists chipped away at the remnants of a once great temple that was now buried beneath layers of rock and sand. The lead archeologist, a tall emerald green skinned turtle studied a series of hieroglyphs on an outer wall. A sand colored mask was tied around his deep, amber eyes. A fedora was tilted slightly over his eyes, shading them from the sun. He ran his hand over the faded carved pictures. He had spent his entire career searching for the Elder's Temple; and now, he felt that it was within his grasp.

He had been warned about the consequences of searching for the lost temple. However, he just chalked it up to superstitious nonsense. He blinked once and the pictures morphed to become words. His eyes grew wide when he read the inscription. He looked up when he heard a loud crash, followed by a loud yell and curse. He hurried over to where the crash had come from. A large stone had fallen away, revealing an entrance to a passageway.

"We've found it. We've found it!"

"Master Hamato, please reconsider," the temple expert, an elderly human male said.

Adam Hamato stared down into the darkness of the passageway. "We've come too far, Jim. We've risked too much."

"We'll be risking even more if we proceed," Jim told him.

"I am well aware of the curse, Jim," Adam assured him. "But, this is what we've been searching for."

Jim shook his head. "No, sir. This is what _you_ have been searching for," he argued.

"Then why did you come here?" Adam asked. "What did you come if not to be part of the greatest discovery of our time?"

"To try and persuade you to keep from bringing down the wrath of the Ancients," Jim answered. "They do not take kindly to intruders; and you have a young family. Do you really wish to burn for eternity in the Elder's Flame?"

Adam shifted the fedora on his head. "The Elder's Flame is just a fireside ghost story," he declared, grabbing a flashlight from his nearby backpack. "I will prove to you that the curse isn't real."

With that said, Adam started through the passageway; Jim's prayer of protection echoing off the stone walls. The passageway was large, the walls sloping upwards at an angle. Adam shone the light around, briefly studying the hieroglyphs carved into the stone. After a few minutes, he entered a massive room with a high, vaulted ceiling. Adam turned the light upward and took a step back in surprise when the light illuminated the eyes of a massive phoenix painted on the ceiling. Its beak was wide in a silent cry and its wings were unfurled.

Adam brought his gaze back to the room and the three doors in front of him. He walked up to the door on his left, listening to the silence. From the darkness, Adam could hear the sounds of an underground river. He moved to the arch on his right. A slight breeze could be felt; most likely coming from the outside. That only left the door in the middle. Adam pulled his fedora slightly over his eyes as he moved through the middle archway.

As he walked he could almost feel the presence of the Elders; as if their spirits still lingered in the temple. How many spells had been cast within these walls? How many rituals performed? Adam shone the light on the walls. Hieroglyphs depicted the story of the rise and fall of the Elders, the founders of magic in the lands of Asla. However, their power consumed them; turning them into monstrous creatures of flame.

Adam paused briefly to study a certain section on the wall just a few feet above his head on the right. The pictures showed several shamans absorbing the Elders into one single medallion. Adam stared at the small gold picture depicting the Ancient's Medallion. That's what he hoped to find in this temple. However, when he had set off to find the Elder's Temple, his father and teacher, a wizened rat named Splinter, had been the first to warn him of the curse that fell upon anyone who dared disturb the ancient relic. The poor unfortunate soul would be consumed by the Elder's Flame.

Adam continued walking, determined to prove to everyone that the curse wasn't real. He left the passageway and entered an even larger chamber than the one he had just come from. A stone bridge stretched across a large chasm. On the other end of the bridge was a lone pillar with a stone alter standing in the middle. Adam glanced upward. The sun shone through a giant prism at the top, directly over the alter.

Adam released the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He was the first one in over a thousand years to set foot in this room since the ancient shamans sealed the medallion away. Adam began walking across the bridge. He was walking in the footsteps of the Elders. The very thought sent a chill down his spine; at the same time a breeze from below swept up from the chasm, catching his digging clothes and chilling him even more. Adam put a hand on his hat so it wouldn't blow away. He glanced up and saw an oak box sitting in the center of the alter. He made his way over to the alter, placing the flashlight down and slowly opening the box.

He let out a small breath. The wings were solid gold, hanging from a simple thin chain that seemed so out of place for an ancient relic. The gold wings seemed to glow with energy. Adam reached inside and took out the medallion. He held it up in the sunlight, admiring the beauty in his hand. Adam undid the clasp and put the medallion around his neck. He then picked up his flashlight and made his way back outside.

When he reached the entrance, Jim was waiting nervously for him. Adam pulled the hat down over his eyes, shielding them from the harsh light of the sun after being in the dark for so long. Although, it wasn't hard not to miss the quiet curse that escaped Jim's lips. Adam looked up to see Jim staring at the medallion around his neck.

"You should not be wearing that, Master Hamato," the elderly man said. "It will only bring death and destruction upon you."

"That's exactly why I'm wearing it," Adam replied. "To prove to everyone that the curse doesn't exist."

Jim muttered something in a language Adam didn't understand; though it sounded strangely like an insult. Not that he cared. Adam was used to being insulted, and by men in his own profession. Ignoring the man's mumblings, Adam went over to where he had left his pack and picked it up; shoving the flashlight into a side pocket. He shouldered the pack and headed to the trucks that were parked nearby.

"Let's head home, men," Adam called out. "We got what we came for."

The men packed up their tools and soon the caravan was pulling out of the dusty ruins of the Elder's Temple. As he drove, Adam fingered the medallion around his neck. He couldn't believe he was actually wearing the Ancient's Medallion; at long last. Thirteen years of digging through the sand had finally paid off. Now that he had it, Adam couldn't wait to show it to his wife and father; and finally prove to everyone that the curse of the Elders was a myth and nothing more.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Adam pulled in through the gates of Raven's Brook well after the sun had gone down. Shop keepers were just closing up for the night as he drove through the quiet streets. He noticed that the local tavern was still open, and he debated whether to stop in for a quick drink before heading home. But his aching body made the decision for him, and he continued on towards his modest home.

He parked outside of a small red brick house. Smoke rose up from the chimney, telling Adam that inside a fire burned in the hearth. He gathered his things and climbed out of the truck. As soon as the door slammed shut, the front door of the house opened. Adam smiled when he saw his wife standing in the doorway. She had a hand on her swollen belly. Adam was grateful that he was finally home; the triplets were due any day now.

He walked up and gave his wife a kiss on the lips. Her olive green skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, as did her piercing blue eyes. Her white silk nightgown rustled in the gentle summer breeze.

"Is he in bed?" Adam asked.

Melody Hamato nodded. "He tried to stay awake to see you," she replied. "But he couldn't keep his eyes open."

"I'll quickly check on him," Adam said.

Melody went back into the house and Adam followed her, closing the door behind him. Dropping his pack by the door, Adam kicked off his shoes and headed down the hall towards his son's room. The door was slightly ajar. Adam quietly pushed it open and peeked in. His four-year-old son slept soundly in his bed. Adam tip-toed over to the bed and knelt down, looking at his son's sleeping face. As if sensing someone was watching him, the boy stirred and cracked open his dark brown eyes. Adam smiled.

"Hey, buddy," he whispered.

"Daddy?" the boy asked sleepily.

Adam rubbed his son's head. "Yeah. It's me. I'm home."

"I felt a kick today," his son whispered.

"Did you? Are you excited about becoming a big brother?" Adam asked.

The boy nodded. "I'm happy you're home."

Adam smiled. "Me too. I'll see you in the morning." He stood up and kissed the top of his son's head. "Night, Leo."

"Good night, Daddy," Leonardo mumbled as he snuggled back under the blankets.

Adam made his way out of the room, closing the door slightly. He yawned and stretched as he headed back out into the living room. Melody and Splinter were sitting by the fire. Melody was sitting on the couch while Splinter sat in the armchair, eyes closed and deep in meditation. Adam sat down next to his wife and put an arm around her shoulders. She cuddled up next to him, her hands resting on her belly.

"The boys are getting restless," Melody commented softly.

Adam placed a hand on her stomach, feeling a few little kicks against his palm. "It won't be long, now," he told her.

Melody looked up at her husband's face. However, her attention was drawn to the medallion around his neck. She pushed herself up to get a better look at it. She frowned slightly. Was that new? He didn't have that when he left for the ruins earlier that morning. Adam noticed her stare and looked down at the medallion.

"Is that it?" Melody asked, causing Splinter to open his eyes. "Is that the Ancient's Medallion?"

Adam nodded in confirmation. "That it is," he answered, trying to hide the pride in his voice.

"You finally found it," Melody said, her face brightening into a smile. "After all these years."

Adam quickly glanced over at Splinter and noticed the hard look his father was giving him. He swallowed nervously, but hid it from his wife. Melody didn't know about the alleged curse that went with the medallion; and Adam hoped to keep it that way.

"It's beautiful," Melody breathed, her voice in awe.

Splinter cleared his throat, earning the attention of his son and daughter-in-law. "It is getting late," he said. "Perhaps we should turn in."

Melody nodded. "You're right, Master Splinter." She gave Adam a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you in bed."

She stood up and made her way out of the living room and down the hall to the master bedroom. Adam moved to get up as well, but Splinter stopped him.

"You should not be wearing that medallion," Splinter stated sternly.

"The curse isn't real, sensei," Adam argued. "It's just a scary story people tell around campfires."

Splinter sighed, his ears drooping. "I have tried to keep you from searching for that accursed relic. But, you have fought me every step of the way."

"Because there is nothing to fear," Adam told him. "Why should such a priceless artifact from our history be kept locked up in a dusty old temple when people can learn so much from it out in the open?"

Splinter closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I have lost many good friends to the Elder's Flame. They were driven mad by its power, disappearing into the wilds of the desert; never to be seen again."

Adam frowned. "I thought the Elder's Flame consumed a person in flames," he said.

"It consumes people in many different ways," Splinter explained. "But, only the arrogant and foolish with flame."

Adam felt anger sweep through his veins. "So, you think I'm arrogant. Is that it?" he asked, hotly.

"You have not heeded the warnings of others," Splinter told him. "And now, you have not only put yourself in danger, but Melody and Leonardo as well. It will consume everything you hold dear." He fixed his son with a hard look. "So, I ask you: What is more important? That medallion or the lives of your family?"

Adam looked down at the medallion. His father's word stung, but they weren't wrong. Maybe he was arrogant to not heed the warnings of those around him. Splinter had never steered him wrong before, why would he suddenly start now? Adam reached up and undid the clasp, removing the medallion from his neck. He glanced up to see Splinter standing before him with his hand stretched out. Adam gently placed the old relic in his father's hand.

"You are doing the right thing, my son," Splinter said. "You do not need to wear this medallion to leave a legacy for your children. You have accomplished many great things in your lifetime. Your family is very proud of you."

Adam smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Splinter patted his son's shoulder and walked off, disappearing around the corner as he headed to his room. Adam looked into the dimming flames of the hearth. Though he no longer wore the medallion, he could still feel it against his chest; could still feel the weight and heat of the gold. The last of the flames suddenly gave one final burst of energy before eventually dying out. Adam sat frozen in his seat; finding himself gasping for breath.

Something stirred inside of him. Was it real or just his imagination? Adam stood up and began making his way to his bedroom. He put a hand to his chest and could feel his heart pounding against his palm. Maybe he was just tired from being out in the hot sun all day. Tired and dehydrated. Adam backtracked to the kitchen and poured himself a tall glass of water. He drank the entire thing in one breath and poured himself another glass, which he took to bed. Already he was starting to feel better. All he needed now was a good night's sleep.

Placing the glass on the bedside table, Adam took off his dusty clothes and crawled into bed. Melody was already asleep. Adam turned off the light and settled in for the night; his dreams taking him to ancient temples and long forgotten ritual chambers.

And somewhere within those dreams, an unquenchable fire burned.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

"Look at this one, Daddy," Leonardo said, running over to a glass case holding a small statue of an alchemist.

Adam caught up with his son and studied the statue. He had been on the expedition team that had discovered Skye Gate's tomb. She was the most gifted alchemist to ever exist since the Elders. She discovered cures for many diseases, as well as developing elixirs to quickly heal wounds and boost strength and speed in battle. She had been a battlefield medic during the Desert War; a time when the villages of the desert were in a state of unrest and tried to wipe the others out.

"Did you find her, too?" Leonardo asked, looking up at his father.

"I was one of the people who found her," Adam answered.

His heart fluttered, making him gasp a little. Leonardo gave him a worried look. Adam smiled and rubbed his son's head.

"I'm fine, kiddo," he assured the boy. "Daddy hasn't been feeling well since coming home."

He had been home for a little over two days and he still wasn't back to his old self. Adam vaguely wondered if maybe his heart spasms were the cause of wearing the medallion. He had seen a doctor about it, but all the tests had come back normal. He never said anything to Melody or Splinter, knowing that Melody would worry and Splinter would tell him it was because of the medallion.

"Maybe grandpa Splinter can make you better," Leonardo suggested.

"Grandpa is a strong shaman," Adam agreed.

"So ask him," Leonardo said.

Adam smiled and patted his son's head. "When we get home," he promised.

"Okay," Leonardo said.

Another display caught his attention and he ran off to look at it. Adam let out a strained breath as he followed Leonardo around the museum. His insides felt like they were burning. After a while, Adam had to cut their time at the museum short. Although he was disappointed they couldn't stay, Leonardo understood why they had to go home early. Daddy had to see grandpa Splinter because Daddy was sick.

Adam managed to get back to the house without too much trouble, but his heart still felt like a fluttering butterfly. He parked the truck and climbed out before getting Leonardo out of the car seat in the back. As Leonardo hurried into the house, Adam took a bit longer. He couldn't stray too far from the truck just yet, fearing that he would collapse. The front opened and Splinter emerged. He headed straight for his son and immediately began checking Adam over.

"Leonardo tells me you are not well," Splinter said.

"Heat exhaustion," Adam replied. "Too long out in the sun."

Splinter gave him a look that said he thought otherwise, but he didn't say anything. He merely guided his son into the house and into his bedroom. Adam sat down on the bed while Splinter mixed together a couple of herbs and potions into a clay bowl, chanting something in an ancient language. Splinter brought the bowl over to Adam and helped him drink the mixture. Adam urged from the foul taste, but Splinter kept the bowl to his lips until he drank the entire thing. When the last drop had been swallowed, Adam almost immediately grew tired.

Splinter placed the bowl on the nightstand and helped his son lie down. Adam was unconscious in a few short seconds. Splinter placed a hand on his son's forehead and whispered a prayer of protection under his breath. The shaman picked up the bowl from the nightstand and turned towards the door. He then noticed Leonardo standing in the doorway, looking worriedly at his father.

"Is Daddy going to be okay?" the little one asked.

Splinter smiled and guided the boy out of the room, closing the door. "Your father will be fine, young one. He just needs rest."

"I think Daddy's heart is turning into a butterfly," Leonardo said.

Splinter frowned slightly, but a smile touched his lips. "Why do you say that?" he wanted to know.

"I heard Daddy tell Mommy once that his heart was fluttering," Leonardo answered.

Splinter smiled. "His heart is not turning into a butterfly, Leonardo," he assured his grandson. "His heart is just tired. It was telling him that it needed to rest."

Relief washed over Leonardo's face. "Okay," he said with a smile. "Then Daddy should rest so his heart can rest." He gave his grandfather a hug. "Thank you for helping Daddy."

"You are quite welcome," Splinter replied.

Leonardo hurried off to his room to play. Splinter smiled and headed for the kitchen to clean the bowl. Hopefully that potion would keep the evil that had invaded his son's body at bay. But, Splinter knew that he wouldn't be able to keep it contained forever. Already the evil was beginning to manifest. It was only a matter of time before it fully took root.

* * *

 _He stood on the threshold of the ritual chamber in the Elder's Temple. The room was cast in an eerie half light by the moon filtering through the prism in the middle of the ceiling. The alter glowed red in the moonlight, fresh blood dripping from the stone to the floor, staining the rock. Some unknown force brought Adam to stand before the alter._

 _Somewhere in the shadows, hooded figures shifted. Words of a language long thought dead echoed off the walls. Adam felt the presence of two figures behind him and two in front of him; but his eyes never left the blood soaked alter. He didn't know what was happening or why he was back at the temple. However, he knew the reason when the two figures behind him put their hands on his shoulders._

 _"It is time," all four said in unison._

Adam cracked his eyes open and groaned as he began to wake up. At first he couldn't remember where he was. Then it slowly started coming back to him when he saw the totems on the bedroom walls. He was in Splinter's room. Adam groaned again as he shifted on the bed. He felt a lot better. Whatever Splinter had given him had worked its magic.

Adam pushed himself up off the bed and swung his legs over the side. He stretched before getting to his feet. Voices drifted through the door from the kitchen and Adam wondered how long he had been asleep. He went over to the door and opened it, walking out into the hallway. He made his way out into the kitchen to see his family sitting around the table playing a game of cards.

He smiled as he watched the scene before him. His smile slowly faded as images of Raven's Brook engulfed in flames and the demise of his family flashed through his mind. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder, but he was too scared to turn around. The same presence he had felt in his dream washed over him and his heart began to pound in his chest.

"Enjoy the last moments you will have with them," a voice whispered in his ear. "For soon you will join us in the eternal fire."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Your support means a lot.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Flames danced in tired amber eyes. Adam sat on the floor in front of the fireplace watching the flames in their deadly dance over the burning wood. Every time he closed his eyes he saw his beloved town engulfed in fire. He saw the destruction of his treasured family and it ate at him to know that he would be the cause of their deaths. As the days passed, Adam realized that maybe the curse of the Elder's Flame was real; and he had been stupid enough to bring it home. Was this to be his legacy? Was this how he was going to be remembered? As the person who single-handedly brought an entire town to ruin?

From what he remembered of the old tales, there was no way to reverse the curse once it took hold. Some men were driven to insanity, others burned within the flames of the Elders. Adam wondered what would happen to him. Either way wasn't desirable. But, Adam suspected that his fate was to burn. He had been arrogant enough to wear the medallion like a trophy. He deserved his fate. Then, he thought about his family. Melody, Splinter and Leonardo; and the three little ones yet to be born. They were innocent in all of this, why did they have to suffer, too?

"Fire consumes all things," whispered the all too familiar voice from his dreams. "It does not care who or what gets in its path."

"But, why them?" Adam asked in a hushed voice.

He felt the breeze of a cloak brush against his back. Maybe he would be driven to insanity first before burning.

"Fire consumes all," the voice repeated. "Do not worry, young one. You will not be aware of what is happening to them. Your conscious mind will have burned away to ashes before they meet their fate."

Adam closed his eyes and fought back the tears that were threatening to spill. There had to be some way to stop it from happening.

"Someone will stop you," he whispered.

The voice laughed. "Who will stop us? You? You will become one of us."

Adam opened his eyes again, but this time they were a solid amber. "Not me. But, my blood will. You may try to wipe it out, but my bloodline will be your undoing."

The fire in the hearth crackled and sparked, flashing a dark blue before returning to its burning orange. The voice hissed in displeasure. Adam blinked and his eyes returned to normal.

"I am not without a little magic of my own," he said. "I was taught by the greatest shaman this side of the Dune Sea. So, I dare you to try and harm my family."

"Your people will burn," the voice snarled. "And you will be awake to bear witness to it."

There was a cold blast of wind and the house was cast into darkness as the fire suddenly went out. Adam sat in the dark for a few minutes, listening to the silence. He heard footsteps pad across the tile floor.

"Adam?" Splinter's voice cut through the darkness.

"I'm fine, sensei," Adam answered.

"Were you talking to someone?" Splinter asked. "I sensed a presence."

Adam got to his feet and went over to where his father was standing. He placed a hand on Splinter's shoulder.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," he replied.

* * *

Leonardo squealed as his father chased him around the backyard. Melody and Splinter watched as the father and son played tag. After a few days of rest, Adam seemed to be back to his old self. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Adam hadn't told Splinter about his encounter with the Elders a few nights ago; he didn't want his father to worry.

Leonardo screamed when Adam scooped him up and spun him around. Adam held his son under his arm and started tickling him. Leonardo laughed and squirmed, trying to get away. However, he was caught off guard when he was suddenly dropped. Leonardo grunted when he hit the ground. Although stunned, the boy never cried. He looked up at his father to see Adam gasping for breath and with a hand to his chest. Leonardo scrambled away when Adam jerked as though he had been struck.

Melody and Splinter hurried over to see what was going on. Adam's eyes were wide and fearful. Melody took Leonardo back inside the house. Splinter put a hand on Adam's arm.

"My son, what is wrong?" Splinter asked.

Adam grabbed a hold of his father's wrist as he collapsed to his knees, bringing Splinter down with him. He was burning from the inside out. His insides were on fire; he couldn't breathe.

"It burns," he gasped.

"Melody! Call an ambulance!" Splinter yelled.

Adam collapsed in Splinter's arms, his head falling against his father's shoulder. Splinter could feel the heat radiating off of his son's body. He whispered something in the language of the Ancients.

"Adam? Stay with me. Adam!" Splinter called as Adam's eyes began to drift closed.

Inside, Leonardo cried into his mother's chest as she held him close; the phone to her ear and eyes fixed on her husband and father-in-law. Adam was rarely sick; so, what had caused his sudden collapse? Melody hung up with the dispatcher and rocked Leonardo, trying to get him to calm down. Sirens rang through the streets, drawing nearer to the house.

Splinter looked up when he heard footsteps fast approaching. Two paramedics arrived with a stretcher. Adam was completely unresponsive; no matter how hard the medics tried to wake him up. His breathing was shallow and labored. The medics pulled Adam away from Splinter and placed him on the stretcher. They assured Splinter that they would take care of his son. Splinter merely nodded as they took Adam away. He could still feel the heat from where Adam lay in his arms, and he knew what that meant.

The roots of evil had spread. And now his son only had mere moments to live.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


End file.
